


Man of Many Talents

by The_Exile



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Blitzball, Drabble, M/M, Reminiscence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Auron loves to watch Rin play Blitzball. It's simplest when you only have the rules of a game to worry about.





	Man of Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



> ((sorry this is late))

Watching him play Blitzball reminded Auron of the effortless grace that complemented Rin's power and strength. He was as gifted a merchant, engineer, warrior and politician as he was a sportsman... as well as a conspiracist and a meddler in the forbidden. He knew that there was darkness behind those alluring feline green eyes and that enigmatic half-smile, the bronzed skin and flaxen hair, but he didn't want to think about it. This was Blitzball, the one time everyone came together and he could forget about all the world's problems and remember when things at least seemed a lot simpler.


End file.
